Teen Vamp
by Riptide-rider
Summary: A vampire moves to Beacon Hills and takes an interest in Lydia. Can he help Scott deal with his werewolf problems and take down the Alpha? OCxLydia
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm so glad they made a Teen Wolf section. So I made this fic "Teen Vamp." I hope I got all the characters behaviors right cause I've seen every episode and there are only like 6 of the.

Disclaime: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Beacon Hills, California. I hate moving. My family moved to Beacon Hills after a incident in Miami. My family consisted of me and my dad John. He wasn't really my dad. He is a vampire and bit me. I was an orphan, my mom had passed away and none of my other relatives would accept me. I lived with John for a long time. We had to move cause I kind of lost control exposing us to some people. We had to hurry up and get our asses out of Miami.

I'm a REAL vampire, not the stupid ass Twilight ones. First of all we don't glitter in the sun. We burn, well not really burn but get a bad sunburn that gives us major headaches. Vampires have learned how to overcome that though. A good amount of blood can cure this. We don't kill people and suck them completely dry of blood. We only take non-lethal amounts from people. And sometimes we'll just get donated blood. We are super fast and are super strong. We can't by killed easily. Things like bullets, blood loss, great falls, and other stuff don't kill us. We aren't Superman but it's hard for us to die. We aren't immortal, we just age 1/10th slower than humans. So I would age 1 year every 10 years. In rare cases, some vampires can control how fast they want to age, I can do that. Holy things like crosses and blessed water hurts us. We can't go into a home uninvited, but if the home is uninhabited then we can go in.

Anyway I'm pretty much the reason we had to leave Miami. I got outta control and exposed my vampireness. Got into a heated fight with this guy and threw him through a wall. Yeah so we left the state and came to California. We're trying to start a new life, me and John. I'm meditating and practicing self-control. John bought a 3 bedroom house, not trying to be too flashy, but he had a large amount of money from being 300 years old. My room wasn't big, a nice size. I didn't have a lot of stuff either. A medium sized TV, a PS3, IPOD, Droid phone, laptop, nice bed, and a small closet.

My name is Spencer Robinson and I am 16 years old. I became a vampire a year ago, but I look like I'm 16. I have a athletic build, a six-pack as I work out some of the time. I have gelled slicked back hair, and blue eyes. Currently I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind. I heard a knock at the door and said come in. The door opened and I saw John holding a black book bag and a set of keys in his other hand.

"You got school tomorrow." He said setting the book bag on the floor next to my TV.

"Okay. So whats with the keys?" I asked him. I could deal with school.

"Your new car." He simply said tossing me the keys. I sat up and caught them with one hand.

"You got me a car?" I asked John. I never thought he would buy me a car.

"Yeah, nothing too flashy but it's okay." He said. "It's out in the front."

I stood up and climbed out my window, exited to see my new vehicle. I landed in our front yard and saw a sleek silver convertible sitting there. Nice, very nice. I checked it appliances and saw a Sony stereo, leather steering wheel, and sun-roof. I walked back into the house and saw John sitting on the couch watching the history channel.

"I'm going for a jog." I told him.

"Okay be careful." He said.

I left the house and headed for the woods. I got there in no time. It got dark and I heard voices.

"What do we do if we find the dead body?" I heard a male voice ask.

"I didn't think of that." I heard another male voice say. A dead body? Someone must've been murdered. I walked around the woods, and saw some police. I heard a growl. A wolf, but not a normal one. I then heard lots of running and a cry of pain. I dashed to the source and saw a guy who looked about my age on the ground. He had a big ass bite mark on his rib. I crouched down in front of him.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked shaking him a bit. He groaned in pain and I helped his stand up.

"Thanks. I was bitten by something." He said looking at his wound. It was bleeding a lot.

"We better get you cleaned up." I said. "We can go to my house and get some medicine. It's not far." Well with my speed it was only like 10 minutes. I picked him up and put him on my back.

"Whoa." I heard him say as I jogged towards my house. I was trying not to go to fast. Carrying another guy on your back is weird. I put him down when I got to the front porch and we went inside.

"John I found this guy and he was bit by some animal. I'm going to fix him up." I told John who was still watching TV. "C'mon." I told the stranger. We went upstairs and to my room.

"Okay wait here while I go get the stuff." I said. "By the way what's your name?"

"Scott McCall." He answered. I went to the bathroom and looked for the alcohol. I found it and got some gauze and cotton balls.

"I'm Spencer Robinson. I just moved here." I told him going back to my room.

"Okay take off your shirt." I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"No homo of course. I need to fix you up." I said. He took his shirt off and showed me the wound. I dabbed the cotton ball and looked at Scott.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to sting like a bitch." I said. He nodded, bracing himself. I dabbed the wound lightly with the cotton ball. He winced in pain. I noticed some of the wound was starting to heal up already. I wrapped the gauze around his rib cage then taped it tight.

"Thanks for the help Spencer." Scott said. I looked in my dresser and got a yellow Ed Hardy T-Shirt.

"You can wear that." I told him tossing him the shirt. "So what school do you go to?"

"Beacon Hills High." He answered putting the shirt on.

"Cool. I'm going there too. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." I told him. I got out my phone. "What's your phone number?"

He gave me his phone number and stood up.

"Thanks for helping me out Spencer." He said. I led him downstairs and outside.

"Do I need to drive you home?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I can find my way." Scott said walking away. I went back inside and sat down next to John.

"He was bitten by a wolf." I said. "I could smell it and I don't think it was a normal wolf."

"You think he was bitten by a werewolf?" John asked channel surfing.

"Yeah and his wound had even healed some when we got her." I said.

"Okay well you can see if he's acting weird tomorrow at school." John said smiling. I think he's enjoying the fact that I'm going to school. In Miami I didn't go to school.


	2. Bro your a werewolf

**Me: Hello my beautiful fan and readers. I finally got the second chapter finished, sorry that I took so long. I forgot to mention the pairing is LydiaxOC and some AllisonxScott till' the break up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf if I did Stiles would be with Lydia.

I woke up at 7:00. I had to be at school in 1 hour. I have enough time. I put on a blue shirt, black denim jacket, blue jeans, and some black low-tops. I pocketed my phone and went downstairs. John was cooking something. It smelled good.

"What you making?" I asked.

"Italian." He answered. "Your book bag is by the door." I looked at the front door and saw a black book bag on the ground next to it.

"I'm going to school." I told John, picking up my book bag and heading out the door.

"Okay. Be good." I heard John say. I got in the car and started it. I backed out the drive-way and left the house. John had told me where to go yesterday. I'm not that good with directions, but I made it to Beacon Hills High School. There was a lot of people. Lots of voices and lots of different smells. I parked my card next to a guy who was getting off his bike. It was Scott. I quickly got out the car.

"Hey Scott." I said behind him. He turned and saw me.

"Oh hey Spencer." He said locking his bike on the stand. Some guy parked next to Scott. He got out the car and I instantly didn't like him.

"Hey loser, watch the paint job." He said. The douche looked at me and locked eyes. I glared at him, he shouldn't park so close to Scott.

"Jackson hurry up!" I heard a voice call. Jackson looked at Scott one more time then left to catch up with his friends.

"I don't like him." I told Scott as we began walking towards the building.

"Hey Scott wait up!" I heard someone shout from behind us. We both turned around and saw some guy hurrying towards us.

"Oh hey Stiles. Stiles this is Spencer he helped me after last night." Scott said.

"What up man." Stiles said shaking my hand. We entered the school. Damnit, I just realized I don't have a schedule.

"Hey I got to go to the office and get my school. What class do you guys have first?" I asked my companions.

" Mr. Wade, History." They both said at the same time. I walked away looking for the office so I could get my schedule. It wasn't that hard cause it had a big sign that said "MAIN OFFICE". I walked inside and told the secretary my name.

"Could I please have History with Mr. Wade first class and match my schedule up with Scott McCall?" I asked her. I stared into her eyes ,hypnotizing her with my powers. She nodded typing into the computer and changing my schedule

I did feel a tiny bit guilty of brainwashing her, but it was for the best. I needed to keep and eye on Scott and see if he's showing werewolf symptoms. I got my schedule and left. Mr. Wade rooms was room number 201. The school wasn't that big so I was able find the class fast with my speed. I entered the class and saw the teacher standing with some girl.

"Oh class here is our second new student. I like to introduce you all to Allison Argent and Spencer Robinson." Mr. Wade said. Allison was kind of hot. I sat down next to Stiles who sat in the back. Allison sat behind Scott. Class was boring. I noticed that Scott kept looking around and holding his ears. Werewolf symptom 1: Confused senses and adjusting. John tutored me in the supernatural after I became a vampire. And when I say tutored I mean he threw text books at me and asked me hard questions. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked over to see Stiles looking at me.

"What happened last night?" He asked me.

"Scott was bit by an animal ." I said. Stiles nodded and started thinking to himself. After class I confronted Scott.

"What happened during class?" I asked him. Scott looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't answer my question with another question, it's annoying. Also I saw you acting weird." I told him.

"I was hearing stuff from far away and I could see far away too." Scott said. Stiles came up to us.

"We got to get to gym. They're holding lacrosse try-outs." He said.

We walked to the field outside where the coach and some other guys were. There was a crowd of people on the bleachers. I saw a Allison sitting next to some red haired girl. She was hot. I would have to introduce myself to her later.

"Alright listen up where going to do some drills. One of you will try to score why other guys block." Coach Finstock said. Easy as pie. Some of the guys were good. It was Jackson turn and he was good. The red haired girl cheered for him. I was jealous, I wanted her to cheer for ME, not him.

"Alright Robinson your up." Coach said. I got my stick and stood in front of the defenders. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and I ran. I tried not to run to fast. I twirled and spun around each player. Just like I thought, easy as pie. One guy ran at me and I shoved out of the way. I scored and a few people even cheered for me.

"Great job Robinson. Your on the first the line!" Coach said patting me on my back. It was Scott's turn and I watched closely. He was fast, and almost as good as me. He was put on first line too. And I say almost cause vampires are better than werewolves. Team Jacob can kiss my ass.

I sat on the bench next to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles who's that red head sitting next to Allison?" I asked him pointing to the red haired girl.

"That's Lydia Martin. She's hot isn't she?" He asked but it was more like a statement. I nodded. I noticed Jackson had a puzzled look on his face, he was staring at me and Scott. Hah, humans think they're so great. Tryouts were over so I hurried over to Lydia.

"Umm Hey Lydia." I said. Was I nervous about talking to her? I'm a vampire for god sake's, I shouldn't be nervous about anything.

"Do I know you?" She asked me. She said it with a stuck up tone.

"I'm the new guy and you interested me so I want to get to know better." I said. She took out a piece of paper from her bag and started writing on it. She handed the paper to me.

"There's a party tomorrow night. If you come I guess you can get to know me better." Lydia said walking away. I smiled.

"Dude she has a boyfriend." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Scott and Stiles.

"Damnit. Who is it?" I asked.

"Jackson." Stiles answered. Son of a bitch. I punched the closet thing next to me which was the side of a bleacher. I dented it with my fist.

"Holy shit." Stiles said. "Is that what happens when you drink Red Bull with Steroids?" I smirked.

"No it's Gatorade and Red Bull." I said jokingly. The rest of the school day was boring. I saw Lydia and tried to talk to her but that asshole Jackson was with her. After school I met up with Scott. He was getting on his bike.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Work." He answered.

"I'll drive you there." I said. I put his bike my car's back seat. I was surprised it could fit. We got in the car and I pulled out the parking lot.

"Where do you work at?" I asked him.

"The Animal Clinic." Scott answered. We weren't that far away, I could smell the dozens of animals. I drove towards the scent.

"So Scott how'd you do all that stuff at practice?" I asked him even though I knew how he did it.

"I don't know. I was super strong and could run super fast." He said.

"Do you want to know how you did all that stuff?" I asked him. Scott nodded.

"You're a werewolf Scott. I know you've been hearing things, smelling things, and your performance at tryouts proves it." I said.

"Werewolves aren't real." Scott said. Ha, that's what he thinks.

"All supernatural monsters are real. And I say that cause I'm a vampire." I told him.

"I don't believe you." He said smirking. I pulled up to the Vet. By now it was dark out.

"C'mon I'll show you." I said. Getting out the car. He unlocked the front door and we went inside. I got picked up pencil on a desk and showed it to Scott.

"Watch this." I said. I stabbed my arm with the pencil and it snapped in two.

"See I'm a vampire." I said. Scott fed all the animals and did some other stuff. I just sat in the chair and read dog magazines. I heard a car pull up.

"Hey dog boy somebody's at the door." I said not bothering to get up. I'm lazy as hell. Scott answered the door and it was Allison.

She was saying something about a dog that she hit with a car. I stood up and went outside with them. Allison opened trunk to reveal a German Shepard.

"She's okay. Her leg looks sprained though." He said preparing to pick the dog up. It growled but Scott stared at it. The dog was put on hush mode. Must be a werewolf and dog thing. I picked the dog up so Scott could comfort Allison. After going back inside I put the dog on the couch. Scott gave Allison a spare shirt and she went to change. He was staring at her take her shirt off.

"No bad dog." I said lightly smacking him upside the head.

"Hey I didn't see anything." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I took a peak at her. She was kind of pale, probably cause she was wet. She came back out now wearing the shirt Scott gave her. He walked her outside. Damn, I feel like a third wheel. Scott's probably going to ask Allison out. Scott came back inside looking happy.

"Did you ask her to the party?" I asked Scott.

"Yeah, how did you know about the party?" He asked.

"Lydia invited me. I think she likes me." I said smiling.

"She's going out with Jackson." Scott reminded me. I let out a growl. Damnit. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Hey Scott I got to get going." I told my werewolf friend standing up and stretching my muscles.

"Alright see you later man." He said. I went outside and got in my car. I left the clinic and drove home. While I was driving I felt something land on the roof of my car. A clawed hand appeared from my window and tried to grab me. I fought against it and exited out the passenger door. I glanced at the roof of my car and saw a wolf. A really big werewolf. I also saw dozens of scratch marks on my roof. Something tells me Geico doesn't cover werewolf attacks.

"Motherfucker scratched up my ride." I said growling. The wolf let out a roar before it charged at me. I ran at it and it tackled me sending me flying at least a dozen feet away, into a tree. My back ached and I think my head was bleeding. Vampire were like tanks to humans but to werewolves we took damage normally. I struggled up to my feet and took off as fast as I could, which in my current condition wasn't that fast. I didn't hear the wolf following me so I guess I was safe. I made it home in 10 minutes and collapsed on the front step. John opened the door and looked at me.

"Spencer what the hell happened to you?" My guardian asked helping me to my feet and taking me inside. He placed me on the couch and sat down next to me.

"Scott's a werewolf and I told him I'm a vampire. On the way home I was attacked by a giant werewolf that fucked up my car." I said before sighing.

"There must be more werewolves In this town." John said. No shit. My back was feeling better. I went upstairs and to my room. I laid on my bed, thinking about the party tomorrow night. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**END**


	3. Sorry

**Hello everyone. I have some very sad news for you all. My computer broke and I lost all my stories including chapter 3 of Teen Vamp. So I'll have to type the whole thing all over again. It will be a while, at least 2-3 weeks until I can upload the next chapter. Plus I was getting major writer's block and stuff, it would be a lot easier if I had something like a co-author.**

**Anyway just be on the look out for the next chapter.**


	4. Author Note

**Long time no see everyone. How long has it been since I updated? I know it's been a long ass time but don't fret. I'm so behind on updating this story with Season already started and I'm not even halfway done with Season 1. So, I was thinking of abdoning this fic? Is it too late to continue or can I start updating again and catch up? You guys decide.**


	5. Busy Day

**Don't Own Teen Wolf**

_-Spencer's Dream-_

_I was in a large misty forest, it was night time and I could see a full moon in the sky. The ground was littered with broken branches and stains of blood covered the grass that was on the ground. Hearing a deep, angry growl I turned around to see the Alpha glaring at me with it's red eyes glowing brightly. I turned to run and I suddenly heard screams of pain and anguish. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the voices that were calling for me to help them. _

_The emotional strain caused me to trip over a log and fall to my knees. I could hear the Alpha getting closer and closer to me. Finally, as I could feel it breathing on the back of my neck, I looked up to see a brunette woman wearing a bloody white dress and her arms covered with bite marks._

"_Skylar." I said reaching my hand out at her._

_Then with one slash the Alpha tore through the back of my neck._

-Reality-

I quickly sat up in my bed and held my hand to my chest, feeling no beating however as I remembered I was a vampire. A towel was placed in my hand and I looked to see John standing casually next to my bad.

"You watch me when I sleep?" I asked wiping the sweat from my face.

"You were screaming in your sleep, at first I tuned it out but you were going to wake the neighbors." He said. "So what happened in your nightmare?"

"It was just a dream. Nothing important." I said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Who's Skylar?" John asked and at the name I froze up.

"Okay I'll tell you about the dream just don't...don't say her name again." I said getting out my bed. John quickly dashed down the stairs to the kitchen, I heard some noise and he quickly returned, two cups of some drink in his hand.

"Okay so tell me." He said placing cup on my nightstand and sitting down on my bed. This was feeling a little awkward.

"I was in a forest and I was being chased by the Alpha werewolf." I said leaving the part out about Skylar.

"Okay now Spencer, what did I teach you about werewolves?" He asked me.

"That there are three types of werewolves, the Alpha, the Beta, and the Omega. The Alpha can turn completely into a wolf while the Beta's transformation is more human-like, but they grow claws, fangs, and fur. Some Beta's transformation is triggered by strong emotions, like anger. The Omega is a werewolf without a pack." I said remembering everything John taught me about werewolves." Werewolves have enhanced agility, enhanced strength, and enhanced speed. Also they have accelerated healing and heightened senses."

"Good good. Now as you know Vampires and Werewolves are like cats and dogs. We have a natural rivalry and animosity towards them . I'm surprised you haven't gotten in a fight with your Scott friend yet." John began. "While they have their packs, we have covens."

"Are you in a coven?" I asked.

"Actually I'm the leader of one. I always forgot to introduce you to them, maybe I'll have them come here one day." He said. (**foreshadowing)**

"Our prescence has probably aggravated the Alpha and he may see us as a threat." My "father" said. Great, a Alpha werewolf wants to kill me.

"Well you should get back to sleep, you have school in the morning." John said exiting my room. I sighed before laying back down on my bed and pulling the covers up to my neck, and falling asleep.

I woke up to the smell of John cooking downstairs, catching the scent of exotic spices. I stood up and stretched, my muscles popping from the uncomfortable position I slept in. I change into a black flannel button up shirt and a white under shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and black low tops. I checked the time on my phone to see that it was 7:15. After grabbing my book bag I jumped down the stairs and landed like a boss at the bottom, perfectly fine. John turned to look at me before looking back at the food he was cooking.

"So what are you cooking today?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hispanic food, my special tortillas with a dash of Oregano and some jalapeno peppers for some spiciness." John explained as he placed the finished tortillas on a plate and gave me one of them.

I took a bite of it and chewed for a little bit, before couching furiously and hitting my chest. John laughed as I quickly drank a few glasses of water and let out a sigh of relief.

:Oh my god,why was that so spicy?" I cried out.

"I may have used an unnecessary amount of peppers and probably the chile powder." He mused rubbing his chin.

"Who puts chile powder in a tortilla?" I asked.

"Your just overreacting. Time to go to school Spencer." He reminded me as he began cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, see ya." I called as I exited the house and began jogging to school.

I was there in no time, arriving to see Stiles pulling up in his jeep. Deciding to scare him, I crept up behind him silently before yelling out and grabbing his shoulders. He screamed and jumped a little and I laughed my ass off.

"Jesus Christ Spencer you almost gave me a heart attack." Stiles said as we walked towards the school.

"That's what I was intending to do." I said chuckling and I saw Scott at his locker.

"Yo Scott." I called, my werewolf friend turning towards me.

"Oh hey guys." Scott said.

"So Scott you coming by my house after school and then we going to the party?" I asked as I put my book bag in my locker and grabbed the supplies I needed for my first class.

"Yeah I guess. I needed a ride to the party anyway. I wasn't sure my mom would let me use her car." Scott admitted as me and him walked into our first block class and sat down at our respective seats.

Class was boring, I don't know how people put up with being in here all day. The teacher droned on about something boring and I paid no attention to him. We took out our textbooks and copied down notes onto our notebooks. My pencil danced across the lines on the paper as I quickly copied the words down before letting out a sigh. Damn school was boring. After what seemed like forever first class was over and I quickly ran out the room. I saw Lydia talking to some blond chick so I approached her.

"Um hey Lydia." I said awkwardly. She looked me up and down before staring at me.

"Your on the lacrosse team right?" She asked as if she didn't see him at the try outs yesterday. I nodded.

"Okay, see you at the party tonight." Lydia said turning and walking away with her friend.

I stood there watching her as she walked away before Scott came up to me and snapped his fingers in my face, snapping me out of my daze.

"We got a class to get to." Scott reminded me. I shook my head.

"This shit is boring, I'm skipping school." I said quietly, turning and walking towards the exit. I could feel Scott's gaze on me before he turned and went to class. I'm sure John wouldn't be mad at me for skipping class, anything I needed to know I could learn by myself. I checked over my shoulder once more before I exited the school and took off running into the forest at full speed, no one even noticing me. I didn't stop till I was at least a mile away from the building and stopped once I reached a deserted house.

I had a feeling I should leave this place but I decided to walk up to the porch of the old house. I looked inside the window and heard a noise as if someone was standing behind him. Oh shit, I slowly turned around to see a man with a masculine appearance and cold, dark eyes. He stared at me and I could tell something was off about him. He smelled weird, his scent was definitely not human.

"A vampire, haven't seen your kind in a while." The stranger noted.

"So I'm guessing your a werewolf?" I asked even though it was more of a statement. He said nothing except looked me up and down.

"It's dangerous with your kind being here. The Alpha will hunt you down and kill you." The man said as he popped the bones in his hand. "After all, it's in our nature."

I barely had to time to move as he swung his arm at my head nearly slashing my throat out. I jumped back and dodged as he attempted to tackle me. I now saw that he had grown fur and he was in his werewolf mode. He swung at me and I raised my arm blocking the attack before I grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into the house. The werewolf crashed into a dresser and let out a growl. He got up and furiously glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead. He charged at me and I swiftly dashed to the other of the house before he attacked me again, punching me in the chest. I kicked him in the stomach before slamming him into the floor. He punched me in my mouth causing me to stumble back.

"Shit, I think you broke my tooth." I cursed holding my mouth. I looked at the werewolf to see he had shifted back to his human form.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale. And your in my house." He said.

"I'm uh Spencer Robinson." I said still wary of the man in front of me.

"Do you know who the Alpha is?" I asked.

"No idea. All I know is whoever it is killed my sister and I'm going to find them." Derek said.

"Your going to get your ass beat He'll-" I was cut off by the glare Derek was giving me.

"He attacked me and my sweet car. Trust me, he almost broke my spine." I said raising my hands in defense.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked offhandedly.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Maybe you could be a seeing eye dog." I said smirking.

"Get out my house." Derek growled.

"Hey I'm just saying it must be hard for a were-" I was cut off as a lamp was thrown at my head and I ducked.

'Okay jeez I'll leave." I said quickly exiting the old house.

I checked my phone as I jogged and saw that school was almost out. Feeling a bit angry I ran towards the main street where most of the stores where. I saw a good looking ice cream place so I walked inside and walked up to the counter, as a middle aged man came from another room.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"I'll have the uhh vanilla scoop with strawberry sprinkles." I ordered .

"Coming right up." The man smiled going to his ice cream machine. I started humming a song in my head as I waited for my order, and heard a bell ring meaning someone had entered the store. I turned to see a girl who looked about seventeen. She was petite, she had a dancer figure. She wore a flowery pink and a tight tank top that showed her curves. Her hair was in a ponytail, almost a brunette but more or so black.

She walked up to the counter and looked at me, a smile on her face. I noticed how light blue her eyes were and her smile seemed to grow.

"Hi I'm Amber McClain." She said then covered her mouth to cough.

"Uh I'm Spencer Robinson." I introduced shaking her hand. "Would you like to eat some ice cream with me?"

"Sorry I'm allergic to dairy." She said confusing the hell outta me.

"Then why'd you come here?" I asked.

"I know the owner of the store, he was a friend of my dad's before he passed away." Amber said, her smile disappearing away from her face.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said as the man brought me my ice cream. I reached into my pocket pulling out my wallet. I paid the man and made sure to give him a tip.

"Oh hey Amber." He said noticing her next to me.

"Hi Alan. Any business today?" She asked.

"Nope just this young man here." The man known as Alan answered.

"Oh well I hope you get more customers." Amber said before erupting into another fit of coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She assured. "But thanks for caring."

I nodded and left the ice cream store heading back towards the school, licking my ice cream. My phone vibrated meaning I had a text message. I took it out my pocket and saw that the message was from Scott. It said: Where are you? I quickly text back saying I was on my way to the school. Quickly eating the rest of my ice cream and I dropped the cone in a garbage cone and started jogging towards the school. I took a shortcut through the woods and decided to run full speed towards the school. I made it to the school as students were leaving it. I saw Scott and Stiles by Stile's jeep. I fast walked up to them and tapped Scott on his shoulder. They turned around to look at me.

"So we're going to your house?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine with John, Stiles you can come to." I said. Stiles got a worried look on his face.

"Scott man there's a full moon tonight. What if your werewolf-ness gets outta control?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to the party Stiles.' Scott said leaving no room for argument as the two of them got in the jeep and I climbed in the back.

"Stiles he'll be fine. I'll be there after all and I'm sure Scott can control himself, but Scott if you get them urges then make sure you have protection." I said patting him on the back. Scott gave me a weird look before turning back around. I instructed Stiles on where to go and after about 10 minutes we got to my house.

"Alright this is it." I said as Stiles stopped on the curb. I climbed out the window and walked up to the front door. Stiles and Scott walked up next to me as I searched my pockets for my key.

"Damnit I lost my key." I said before knocking on the door. After a few moments John opened the door and smiled when he saw my friends behind me.

"You lost your key?" He asked as he moved to the side.

"I left it in my other pants." I lied scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

I walked up the stairs, Scott and Stiles following me and entered my room. Stiles looked around and I smirked at him.

"Were you expecting coffins and Gothic scenery?" I asked.

"No but I thought you'd at least have a Twilight poster." He said sitting down in my computer chair.

"Oh yeah cause I'm totally Team Edward." I said sarcastically as I looked through my closet.

"How are we getting to the party?" Scott asked.

"I'll call a cab." I said pulling out some clothes from my closet. I had a black "Love Kills Slowly" Ed Hardy shirt and a pair of Ed Hardy black denim jeans. Reaching deeper into the closet I retrieved a pair of black All Star Chuck Taylors shoes.

"Damn Spence where do you get the money to afford all of this?" Stiles asked .

"John usually gives me the money since he has so much of it." I said taking my shirt off and it wasn't gay since I had a T-shirt on.

"Hey Scott text Allison and ask her where the party is and I'll call the cab." I said before leaving the room and going into the bathroom. I quickly changed pants, brushed my teeth and my hair before going back to my room.

"You know this is a bad idea Scott I'm going to cancel the date with Allison." Stiles said picking Scott's phone up and began pressing buttons. Scott growled loudly and grabbed Sitles before slamning him into the wall. I saw that Scott had shifted a little and I jumped in between the two, pushing Scott to my bed and holding onto Stiles.

"Stiles you cool bro?" I asked looking at him in the eyes. He nodded and I dropped him to the ground. Scott got up and looked at the floor.

"Stiles I'm sorry I got outta control." The werewolf apologized to his best friend.

"It's alright dude I shouldn't have grabbed your phone." Stiles said patting Scott on the shoulder.

"Aww isn't this sweet. Now I'm gonna call the cab." I said pulling out my phone and calling the taxi company that I had looked up earlier. I gave my address to the operator and they said a cab would be here in about ten minutes. After making sure I was completely fresh to death I went downstairs and sat on the couch followed by Scott and Stiles.

"So Spencer your going to a party tonight. Well just don't drink and drive cause you know what happens when we drink. Don't start any fights and make sure you keep it safe."John said slapping my hand and I felt him put something there. I looked to see he had given me some condoms.

"Damnit John." I said sheepishly as Scott and Stiles laughed. The honking outside cut them off.

"Oh yeah the cab is here." I smirked standing up and Scott followed me out the door.

I saw that our cab driver was a young black male with a bored look on his face. I sat in the back and Scott sat next to me showing me the address on his phone. I gave it to the driver and he nodded before taking off. The drive was short, the house was surprisingly not that far from my place. When we arrived I paid the driver and we exited the cab. There were some people in front of the house and I could hear loud music playing inside. The bass increased as we walked up to the front porch. I opened the door to see a shit load of people partying and doing other things.

"Alright bro see you later." I told Scott before patting him on the back and walking away from him. After doing a lot of looking around and asking some people I found Lydia in the kitchen drinking some red drink.

"Hey Lydia." I said a smile on my face.

"Oh hi Spencer. I like your clothes, black is a good color on you." She said causing my smile to get bigger.

"Thanks you look great too. In fact you look beautiful." I complimented. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She said, me taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. A club song was playing and the bass was that of a fist pumping song. I wrapped my arms around Lydia's waist as she grinded against me. I scanned the room and saw Scott dancing with Allison. I grinned at him and he grinned back. I felt Lydia's smooth dress in my hand and I rubbed my hands up and down her sides. As the song ended she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs and into an empty room. I closed the door behind us as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I ran my fingers through her orange hair as she put her tongue in my mouth. We stood there making out and the room seemed to be getting hotter. I could practically hear the blood rushing through her body and my fangs sharpened as the want to bite her grew stronger. I pulled her closer to me possessively as I withdrew from our lip lock and placed my mouth on her collar bone. I sucked on her skin causing a light moan to escape from her lips as I left a red mark. I opened my mouth wider and was ready to bite down on her neck before I suddenly let go of her breathing heavily. Holy shit, I was about to fucking kill her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just needed some air." I lied before pulling her closer to me and giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled at this, a perfect smile.

"So are we together?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Lydia answered as she hugged me.

This night had gone almost perfect and I was about to kiss her again but my phone buzzed signaling I got a text. I pulled out my phone and checked it to see it was a text from Scott. It said: Almost went wolf on Allison. Left the party. I sighed at this and looked at Lydia.

"Hey can I get your number?" I asked. Lydia smiled that gorgeous smile before giving me her phone number I saved it in my phone and hugged her.

We'll have to do this again sometime. I'll text you." I said exiting the room and jogging downstairs where I walked out the house. I couldn't get the smile off my face knowing that I was going out with _the _Lydia Martin. Damn I'm good.

Hope you guys liked this chap. In my opinion it didn't seem that good and seemed kinda rushed to but whatever


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked towards the high school. I really needed to get my fucking car fixed. It's probably been towed somewhere. Stupid ass Alpha has to attack me and scratch up my car. But on another note I pulled my phone out and texted Lydia good morning. Last night was amazing and I was happy I was together with her. Stiles is probably gonna be pissed at me since Scott said that he has been in love with Lydia since third grade or something like that. I should probably hook him up with someone to make up for me taking Lydia away from him.<p>

Busy in thought I didn't notice the person walk up behind me. They tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around to see none other than Amber. She was wearing a blue skirt that had green designs on it and a tight green ballet shirt. What the hell was she doing over here? Was she stalking me? I was starting to get a little creeped out.

"Hi Spencer." She said.

"Uh hi Amber." I greeted. "Do you live over here?"

"Yeah, my house is just a few minutes that way." Amber said pointing in the direction of my house.

"I live over there too, what are the chances that you live by me?" I asked chuckling awkwardly.

Amber opened her mouth to say something but broke into a fit of coughs again. She must have been really sick. I was about to say something but she shook her head.

"Don't say anything. I'm fine." Amber assured me as we walked through the crunchy, dead leaves.

We walked in silence after that, me checking my phone to see that I had gotten a text message from Lydia saying: "_Why good morning Spencer"_. I quickly texted her back asking if she was at school yet before putting my phone back in my pocket. As I again looked at Amber I noticed that she was shaking and her breath came out in puffs of air. Also I noticed how pale her skin was. I took my blue Nike sweatshirt off and gave it to her.

"Your shivering, here take my jacket." I said and she grumbled a little but put it on.

"Aren't you cold Spencer?" The brunette asked

"I'm fine." I said. The coldness didn't bother me at all to be honest, I guess when your a vampire. weather doesn't matter to you. After a little bit more of walking we made it to Beacon Hills High School. Amber began to take my jacket off but I held my hand up to stop her.

"You can give it to me later. I'm sure I'll see you around." I said turning and walking towards the school. I heard her call out a good bye before she left. Entering the building I saw the other students getting their things out . I quickly ran to the locker room where I saw everyone else changing into their uniforms. I saw Scott leaning against his locker and I walked to my locker which was across from his.

"Yo Scott." I said as I took my shirt off. He nodded at me. Stiles walked past but stopped when he saw me and Scott.

"So did you apologize to Allison?" He asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Is she giving you a second chance?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah." The beta said.

"Oh well everything's good then." Stiles said his voice getting louder.

"No, everything's not good." Scott quickly said.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." I said chuckling.

"Ya know the hunters? Her dad is one of them." Scott confessed.

"The hunters?"

"Yes."

"Her dad?"

"Yes."

"Shot you?"

"Yes."

"...Her father?"

"Yes okay, her dad is a hunter and he shot me!" Scott growled out hitting the locker.

"Whoa Scott easy." I said.

He started freaking out and Stiles tried calming him down as I gathered up Scott's lacrosse stuff and gave it to him.

"Just concentrate on lacrosse for now, don't think about anything else except lacrosse." Stiles said patting Scott on the shoulder and walking out the locker room. I just shook my head before quickly changing and following him.

"C'mon lets go one on one from up top!" Coach Finstock called out.

There was a bunch of hustling and bustling as some players ran laps and others stood by the goal net thingy. I got in line in front of Scott and Stiles was behind him.

"Let's go Robinson your up." Coach said.

I gripped my stick tightly in my hands as I stared at the players I had to get by. When Coach blew his whistle I charged and shoulder knocked the first guy out of the way, evading the second guy all while still holding the ball in my racquet. The third guy charged at me intending to knock me back, I stood my place and became like a rock. When he hit me I swear I heard his shoulder pop and I shoved him back . I easily scored and did a little victory dance.

"Good job Robinson." Coach Finstock said as I went to stand near Scott and Stiles.

"Alright McCall your up next." Coach said blowing his whistle.

Scott ran slowly at Jackson who charged and sent Scott flying like three feet backwards. I winced when I heard him hit the ground. Coach went and talked to Scott who I could hear growling. The second time Scott did it he charged with werewolf speed and smashed into Jackson harder than I did the other guy, knocking the cocky asshole threw the air . As the players crowded around Jackson, Scott fell to his knees and called Stiles. He ran to Scott who was breathing heavily and I was right behind him.

"Stiles it's happening, I'm changing." Scott growled out.

"Right here?" Stiles asked not believing the situation.

"Horrible timing Scott my friend. C'mon Stiles let's hurry up and get him to the locker room." I said hefting Scott's arm over my shoulder and Stiles got his other one, us helping our best friend to the locker room.

Stiles was repeatedly asking Scott if he was okay when we got there, before the werewolf threw Stiles back and roared. Holy shit this was a situation. Scott had shifted and was chasing Stiles. Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher but dropped it and almost had his leg slashed off by Scott. He ran behind me and I bared my fangs, a hiss escaping my lips as I glared at the werewolf in front of me. Scott crouched and I could tell he was about to pounce. I was right and he jumped at me. I grabbed Scott's arms and slammed him into the locker, making a large imprint in it. He tackled my legs knocking me down and almost making me hit my head on a bench. Stiles scrambled back as I kicked Scott off me before tackling him again. He grabbed my shoulders and twisted us, making me slam my back into the locker. Damnit why do I always wind up fighting werewolves? First the Alpha, then Derek, and now Scott.

"Sorry Scott." I mumbled before punching him really hard causing him to stumble back. I shook my fist, damn werewolves with their really hard bones.

"Stiles." Scott groaned out. "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me and Spencer, that's what happened." Stiles said coming from around the locker.

"So I had to hit you a few times and that's why your on the floor." I said.

"See Scott you get angry and outta control This is why you can't play the game Saturday." Stile reprimanded.

"But I'm on first line." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles said shaking his head.

-000-

I was at home listening to some music on my Ipod, the speakers playing loudly and the bass vibrating through the room. I looked at my phone to see I had 1 new text message.

_From: Lydia / To: Spencer_

_Hey_

_To:Lydia / From: Spencer_

_Hey you. What's up?_

_From: Lydia/ To: Spencer_

_Nothing just trying to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. You?_

_From: Spencer / To: Lydia_

_Listening to Frank Ocean_

_From: Lydia / To: Spencer_

_Never heard of him._

_From: Spencer / To: Lydia_

_He's amazing, I love all his songs. Next time I'm with you I'll have my Ipod so you can listen to him._

_From: Lydia / To: Spencer:_

_Ok_

_From: Spencer / To: Lydia_

_Hey are you going to the game tomorrow night?_

_From: Lydia / To:Spencer_

_Of course._

_From: Spencer / To: Spencer_

_Cool you get to watch me play_

_From: Lydia / To: Spencer_

_Can't wait ;)_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned the music down a little bit as I laid down on my bed, pulling the covers up to my neck.

-000-

In math the next day I sat in between Scott and Lydia. She was telling me about a double date that apparently me her, Scott, and Allison. I asked her what we'd be doing and she said she didn't know yet. Maybe we could all see a movie. That one movie where the two guys had to rescue that blond girl looked like it was good. The two of them then walked up to the board to solve a problem. Anyway I looked down at my notebook and realized I was only half done with the problem. Math was my worst subject, I was more of a History guy, as that is what John taught me the most. Mostly the history of vampires, history of Romania, and some more supernatural stuff. The one thing I loved learning about was plants. I remember when I was a little kid I wanted to be a biologist when I grew up.

"Scott you haven't even begun to solve your problems." The math teacher said.

"Tell me about it." I heard Scott say under his breath.

-000-

After class I headed towards Lydia's locker and made some small talk with her. Looking ahead, I could see Allison and Scott talking, probably about the party last night.

"By the way I like your necklace." I said holding the rose head necklace in my hand.

"Why thank you, Spencer. Your shirt looks nice on you." Lydia said and she turned to walk away but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey do you wanna, uh skip with me and go do something together?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She said flashing that gorgeous smile.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we exited the school when no one was paying attention.

"Do you have a car?" The read head asked.

"Uh it was in a car accident." I lied and she nodded before walking me over to her car. I opened the door for Lydia and she smiled at me before getting in. I went to the passenger side and got in her fancy car. Lydia started the engine and left the school. As she was driving I turned the radio up. It was "Call Me Maybe" so I kept it on the station.

"Alright where are we going?" She asked.

"I don't know how bout the mall?" I suggested.

"Do you have any money?" Lydia asked.

"I think I have 50 bucks." I said not really knowing how much money I carry in my wallet.

"That will be enough. Let's go to the one with the Macy's." She said as she continued driving. Macy's wasn't really my kind of place to shop but that mall did have some other good stores there.

"So how do you know Scott?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"Uh I met him a while ago and I helped him out with a problem of his." I said which wasn't that far from the truth. Despite the fact he's a Werewolf and I'm a Vampire we get along pretty well. I should get some more friends though, Amber was a nice change from hanging around nothing but guys.

"Him and Allison make a good couple. They are opposites." She continued.

"Yeah your right, Allison is like a straight A student and Scott barely gets his work done." I said chuckling. "What about you Lydia? You look really smart so I assume you get straight A's."

"Yes I do, the assignments I have are easy for me." Lydia bragged.

"Yeah I bet they are." I said. "So Lydia, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know Spencer?" She asked.

"Do you like animals?" I asked saying the first thing that came to mine.

"I have a puppy name Prada." Lydia said causing me to chuckle.

"Really, Prada? That's a weird dog name." I said and she laughed softly.

"I got her when I was a little girl and that's what I came up with." Lydia defended pulling into the parking lot of the mall. I got out the car and swiftly ran to her side and opened the door for. I bowed and she smiled as I closed the door. As we walked into the mall I held Lydia's hand and she led me to a expensive looking store that I had never been in.

I stayed close behind Lydia as she went to the Woman's department and began looking through dresses. Out the corner of my eye I saw some guy stare at her and check her body out. I flexed my hand popping the knuckles and catching his attention. I mouthed the words "she's mine" at him and he quickly walked away. I got a little possessive there and it felt weird but I shrugged it off and watched Lydia hold a red skirt up to her waist.

"Does this look good on me?" She asked.

"Everything looks good on you." I said flashing her a smile. Lydia returned it and tossed the skirt to me and several other things.

"I'm buying those." I heard her mutter before she turned and began walking to the register. I followed and gave the things to the clerk so she could ring it up. Once we got out of that store Lydia started walking.

"Ok where do you want to go?" She asked not turning to look at me.

"Let's go find one of those kiosk that sell sunglasses." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She nodded. After walking a bit more we finally found the kiosk that sold shades. I browsed over them while Lydia texted on her phone. I picked up a pair of dark blue sunglasses and looked at her.

"Hey do these look good on me?" I asked.

She made a "Mhm" noise and nodded. I smiled and decided I was going to buy them. I paid for the glasses which weren't that expensive, only $20, and left with Lydia next to me. I suggested we get something to eat which she agreed to and we went to a little popcorn store cause it was the closest thing. I bought a tub of buttery popcorn and then bought two Pepsi for me and her. We sat down at a table and I handed her her drink.

"Jackson hated going to the mall, he was always impatient." The red head across from me said.

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind shopping." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"Your sweet. Being with you is different from being with him, we'd always end up arguing and he never wanted to do what I wanted to do. Like watch The Notebook." Lydia said causing me to look at her strangely. I checked the time on my phone.

"Hey we'd better be getting back to school." I said grabbing the popcorn, my drink, and her shopping bags. Lydia grabbed her drink and began walking towards the exit with me following behind her.

The ride back to school seemed shorter than when we left from there. It was about a hour before dismissal but I knew we'd make it on time.

"This was fun." My girlfriend said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah we should do it again sometime." I said as she pulled into the parking lot. As we got out of the car I hugged Lydia and then she stared at me before giving me a kiss. It was short but long enough for me to enjoy it. She walked away into the school and I waited a bit before entering so we wouldn't look suspicious. I just walked through the halls stealthily waiting for class to be over. I went to Scott's class just as the bell rung and students began filling the hallways. My werewolf friend looked at me.

"Hey Spencer where were you?" He asked.

"I skipped with Lydia, school is boring." I said as I got my things from locker before shutting it and I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see Jackson storming towards me. Oh this is gonna be fun.

"Robinson I heard you were with Lydia at the party." He said glaring at me.

"Maybe I was, whats it to you?" I asked nonchalantly. Out the corner of my eye I could see Lydia staring at the two of us. By now a crowd had formed around the two of us.

"I don't like you around her Robinson." Jackson said getting closer to me, I could practically feel the anger coming off of him.

"That's too damn bad Jackson cause she's with me now." I said glaring. "So what are you going to do?"

Just as Jackson was about to punch me Lydia got in between the two of us.

"Both of you stop it." She said putting her hand on both of our chest.

"You bitch." I heard Jackson mutter before I lost it.

I moved Lydia out of the way before swinging on Jackson my fist smashing into the wall, inches away from his head. Spider web cracks were made from the punch and a shocked look came across Jackson's face for a second. Scott grabbed me from behind and tried to hold me back as Jackson was held back by some players from the lacrosse team. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my fangs almost protruding from my mouth. I struggled to get out of his grip and tear Jackson's spine out through his neck. Scott pulled me back and Stiles helped him rush me out of the school towards Stiles jeep. I heard Allison and Lydia run after us as I slammed my fist on the hood of the jeep, denting it and hearing Stiles sigh in protest.

"Spencer calm down your losing it." Scott whispered at me as I closed my eyes, my body shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked.

"Jackson called Lydia a bitch." Scott answered.

I felt Lydia place her hand on my shoulder and squeeze it gently.

"Spencer, calm down." She whispered softly in my ear.

My breathing slowed down till it was normal and I unballed my fist.

"Jackson just became an endangered asshole." Stiles said causing me to chuckle despite the events that had just taken place.

"Okay I'm calm." I said turning and facing the others.

"Spencer, me and Stiles were gonna go to the hospital to uh check on my mom." Scott said even though I could tell that's not the real reason why they were going to the hospital. I hugged Lydia goodbye before I climbed into the back of the jeep as Stiles and Scott got in the front. Lydia and Allison walked away as Stiles pulled out the parking lot and driving towards the hospital.

"Okay so why are we really going to the hospital?" I asked trying to get comfortable.

"I'm smelled something weird when I went to Derek's house. It smelled like the other half of the body." Scott said.

"Damnit Stiles, do you know how uncomfortable it is in the back of your jeep?" I asked frustrated as I couldn't relax in the back of the car.

"Sorry Spence I left the blankets and portable flat screen at home." Stiles replied sarcastically. Smart ass.

-000-

At the hospital, Me and Stiles waited in the lobby as Scott went to look for the body. As I sat in the chair I heard a voice that was awfully familiar.

"Hey Spencer." Amber said making me look at her and I noticed how sick she look.

"Hey Amber are you okay?" I asked concern in my voice.

"Yeah I'm better now, just really sick." She said before opening her large purse and handing me my hoodie. I took it and thanked her, then remembered Stiles was sitting next to me.

"Oh Amber this is my friend Stiles, Stiles this is Amber." I introduced.

Stiles shook her hand and I noticed the weird look on his.

"Hi nice to meet you. I um like your hair." He said awkwardly and I had to hold back my laugh. At this Amber giggled like a little girl and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Stiles I like your name. It's cute." Amber said. "See you guys later I have to go."

I waved bye to her as she left and looked at Stiles.

"So Stiles you acted a little strange back there." I said smirking.

"Me act strange? Never." He said quickly.

I saw Scott walking quickly towards us.

"What's up?" I asked standing.

"The other half of the body is by definitely by Derek's house." He said. So we exited the hospital and quickly drove towards the burned Hale house and getting out the car. Scott sniffed around some more while I followed him with a shovel. He found the spot which had rope around it in a spiral and at the end of it was a plant which I reconsigned as Wolf bane. A weakness of all werewolves. I began digging and after a few minutes I discovered the top half of a werewolf. Stiles removes the rope and the body suddenly turned into a human girl.

"Alright I'll call the police." Stiles said as we headed back towards his truck.

Scott wasn't looking good, probably a side effect from touching the Wolfs bane plant but he got into the passenger seat and I climbed into the back. Stiles drove away from the Hale house and I guess we where going to my house. A few moments later Scott had shifted and jumped out the car running off somewhere.

"Should I follow him?" I asked Stiles uncertain on what I should do.

"Make sure his furry ass doesn't go on a rampage." Stiles said. I nodded and hopped out the back of the jeep, before quickly running in Scott's direction.

Now it wasn't really hard to find Scott. I mean he was moving fast, but I was definitely faster than him. I stayed a few minutes behind him so he wouldn't know I was following and eventually he stopped at someone's house, jumping on top of the roof. I looked into the open window to see none other than Allison. I laughed as Scott fell off the roof and almost get hit by a car that had just pulled into the driveway. After seeing Scott had shifted back to normal I left the scene, turning and running swiftly in the direction of my house.

It took about ten minutes but soon I made it to my house and jumped in through my open window. Damn, I'm awesome. After changing into some shorts I texted Lydia goodnight and fell asleep.

-000-

It had finally arrived. The day of my first Lacrosse game. John drove me in his black Mercedes Cadillac. Damn I really needed a new car or at least try and get my old one fixed. I had learned it had been towed and taken to a mechanic. On the way to the game I had seen Amber walking alone by herself.

"Hey John pull over." I said.

"Why?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"Just pull over by the brunette." I said not really wanting to explain.

John shrugged his shoulders and slowly pulled up to where Amber was walking. She noticed the fancy car and smiled when she saw me sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Amber you need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I'm on my way to the Lacrosse game." She answered as I unlocked the doors allowing her to get in the back.

"How do you know about the game?" I asked as John started driving again.

"I have friends who go there and they invited me to watch." Amber said.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see I had gotten a text message from John. What the hell? I looked at him but he paid no mind to me. I hadn't even seen him pull his phone out. I went to my inbox and looked at the message.

_From John / To: Spencer_

_Your friend Amber is very sick. _

"So Amber have you been feeling better?" I asked trying to not sound weird.

"No...the doctor said I have T-typhoid." She answered sullenly.

Holy shit. I heard Typhoid was a really deadly virus. It killed a shitload of people.

"Oh my god I'm sorry to hear that Amber." I said truly depressed that my new friend was ill.

"Well here we are." John said changing the subject as we arrived at the lacrosse field. I told the two were the bleachers were and I jogged over to the locker rooms. Inside I saw everybody getting ready for the game. I noticed Scott was slightly shaking.

"Hey Scott you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said but I could tell he was lying.

"Alright we're gonna go out there and win our first match!" Coach Finstock yelled and a few players shouted in agreement as we all filed out of the room and onto the field. I looked through the crowd and saw Lydia sitting with Allison, and I then saw John who was talking with Amber. I focused on the game as the referee blew his whistle and the game began. I saw Scott had the ball and was running around players. I ran towards him and took the ball with my net, evading some guy who almost tackled me and scoring. The game was doing good. Me and Scott made most of the goals and that ass Jackson even made some. I watched as Scott made the winning goal and the crowd cheered.

While the full moon didn't affect Vampires as it badly as it did Werewolves, I could still feel the bloodthirsty part of me trying to get out. I could practically hear every single heartbeat in the area and the blood rushing through their veins. I scanned around and saw that John had disappeared. I turned around and saw that Scott had run into the locker room and Allison followed him. My fangs had protruded from my mouth and I bet I now looked like a full vampire. I jogged quickly into the woods trying to find something I could suck the blood from. Just my look I came across a man hunting and he had fallen asleep. I quietly turned him over exposing his neck to me. Trailing my finger across his neck I cut open a blood vein and leaned down to begin drinking. I didn't drain him dry just enough to satisfy me. As I stood up a heard a female gasp behind me.

"Spencer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh cliffhanger, I wonder what female character spots Spencer. Stay tuned and find out next chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

I turned around, blood dripping from my mouth and saw Amber staring at me. Oh shit this was not good. She looked at my mouth then at the unconscious man laying next to me and slowly backed away.

"W-what are you?" The brunette asked.

"Amber, look I can explain, but not here." I said closing the distance between us in a few quick steps.

"Where do you want to go?" Amber asked taking my hand.

I held her hand tightly before using a special vampire power called flitting. It's very hard to do and only experienced vampires can do it. Even I could barely do it for if I did it too many times a day I'd pass out. I could feel the air rushing around the two of us and Amber clung tightly to me. After a few minutes we stopped and the two of us were at a spot not that far from the Hale house. Amber fell to the ground holding her stomach and she looked as if she was going to throw up.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

"I feel like my organs were doing somersaults in my body." Amber said and I helped her stand up.

"Yeah that's a side effect of flitting." I said.

"What's flitting?" She asked. "Better question, are you human?"

"Okay you caught me I'm not human, I'm a vampire. Not the stupid "Twilight" ones but an actual vampire." I told her staring at the ground.

"Your amazing." Amber said.

"This is our secret though Amber. The only others who know is Scott, Stiles, and John who's a vampire too." I said looking her in the eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't." Amber said and I sighed.

"I'm tired as hell, John probably went home so I'm gonna have to flit again." I grumbled

Amber held onto my shoulder as I flitted towards the house at breakneck speeds. Once I got there I stopped and my body fell to the ground. Amber looked nauseous but she got over it and helped me up.

"Amber, help me to the door I can barely walk." I groaned out.

She put my arm around her shoulder and helped me walk towards my front door. I knocked a few times and in a few seconds the door was opened by John. He saw my condition and moved to the side, allowing Amber to walk in and help me to the couch. I turned and sat down letting out a tired sigh.

"So Spencer what happened to you?" John asked sitting down in the creme colored chair across from me.

"I flitted 2 times and now I'm tired as hell." I grumbled.

"That's once to many, I'm guessing Amber knows your secret?" John asked somehow amused by this.

"Yeah she knows" I said looking at her.

"Mr. Robinson I promise I won't tell anyone." Amber said sincerely.

"Thank you Amber and I'm not Spencer's father, just call me John." My vampire guardian said. My phone began ringing and I took it out my pocket to see Lydia was calling me.

"Hello?" I said answering the call.

"Where were you?" Lydia asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Ugh something happened so I hurried home." I explained.

"Oh well are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just really tired." I answered.

"Oh alright Bye." Lydia said before hanging up.

"So John mind telling me why you ditched me after the game?" I asked my mentor glaring at him.

"The best teacher is personal experience Spencer." John said smiling.

"That's bullshit." I said snorting. "I could've hurt someone."

"But you didn't,you were able to control yourself under the effects of the full moon. Technically your still a newborn and you haven't experienced that many full moons." John explained.

"Yeah I guess." I grumbled.

"So um see ya later Spencer and nice to meet you John." Amber said before leaving.

"She's a nice young women, a little strange though." My vampire guardian said.

"Yeah but I know I can trust her not to tell anyone."I said getting up and heading to my bedroom.

"Goodnight Spencer." I heard John call out.

Going into my room and changing into gym shorts and a t-shirt, I laid down on my bed. I text Lydia goodnight and closing my eyes, soon falling asleep.

-000-

The next day at school Scott was telling me and Stiles about some weird he had about Allison.

"Scott I don't want to hear about your wet dreams." I said before letting out a yawn.

"It wasn't that kind of dream. I mean, I shifted and I think I killed her." He confessed.

"Don't worry about it Scott I'm sure she's fine." I said reassuringly patting him on the back.

"Hey look outside!" Some female student called out and everyone looked outside. There seemed to be some paramedics loading a bus driver onto a stretcher and there was caution tape around a bus.

"Scott on second thought, maybe something did happen." I said and I could tell he was worried for his girlfriend.

Okay so nothing interesting happened again until lunch where Scott had told us that Allison was fine and she was now sitting with me, Scott, and Stiles.

"So Stiles did you know that a pack of piranhas could strip a cow of all it's flesh in less than 5 minutes?" I asked randomly as we ate the school lunch.

"Reason 5368 I don't go to beaches, cause of freaky fish that kill people." Stiles commented causing me to laugh. I turned my head to see Lydia, Danny, Allison, and some other guy approaching our table.

"Hey Spencer." She said sitting down next to me, Danny sitting next to Stiles and the other guy having no where to sit.

"Uhm hey Lydia I didn't know you were eating with us." I said feeling awkward.

"Yeah we have to talk about our double date with Allison and Scott." She said smiling.

"Double date?" Scott repeated looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and drank the Dr. Pepper that I had purchased from vending machine.

"Well what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lydia how about you pick." Allison said.

"Let's go bowling." My red headed girlfriend said causing me to shake my head.

"I can't bowl to save my life." I admitted. "Scott can you bowl?"

"Er yeah I'm great at bowling." Scott said. He was so lying. Stiles probably knew this and was madly whispering to Scott about bowling.

"Well then it's settled, we'll go bowling tomorrow." Lydia said finishing her food and giving me her tray.

"Spencer can you take this for me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said taking hers and mine and going to dump them in the garbage. When I returned, my friends had began talking about the bus driver.

"I knew him." Scott muttered.

I was just about to say something when I heard this ear-splitting sound burst through my head. I grit my teeth putting my hands over my ears trying to block the noise out. The others at the table looked at me strangely.

"Spencer whats wrong?" Lydia asked.

"My fucking head is about to explode." I said through gritted teeth as I stood and ran out the cafeteria. I hurried through the nearest exit and suddenly the noise stopped. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

"You must be prepared at all times Spencer, if I wanted to I could've killed you." Someone said from behind me. I turned to see a middle aged man wearing very strange clothes. He wore a long velvet robe that completely covered the rest of his body except for his head. Around his neck was a strange pendant that seemed familiar that I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. In his hand was a brass whistle that must have been the source of the noise.

"Do I know you?" I asked .

"I don't believe John has introduced us yet." The man answered.

"How do you know John?" I asked .

"Oh me and him are very close, you could call us family." He said and opened his mouth wide enough so I could see his fangs. My eyes widened at this, so he was a vampire. Was he John's brother? He had never really talked about his family.

"I'll be seeing you around Spencer." The mysterious man said turning and suddenly he was gone. Weird.

Anyway I walked back inside the school to see everyone was starting to go back to their classes. I saw Scott and went up to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get to class." I said not knowing how to explain what happened.

-line break-

The rest of school was boring, Lydia had said she wanted me to come to her house. I couldn't say no so I got in her car and she drove us to her house which looked like a mansion. I gaped at her home as we got out of the car and walked towards it.

"Wow you must be rich as hell." I said as she took out her key and unlocked the front door.

"Yes, I am." She said arrogantly and walked inside, then turned and looked at me as I was standing at the doorway.

"What are you waiting for?" Lydia asked.

Okay see as a vampire one of our weaknesses was that we couldn't enter someone's house unless they granted us permission. Stupid, yeah I know but it comes with being a vampire. It was like a invisible barrier was blocking us. With public places such as schools, libraries, and stores we could enter with no delay.

"Uhm I need your permission." I said looking at the ground.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Just say "Spencer, you may come inside." I growled out.

"Spencer you may come inside." My girlfriend said and I walked through the door way.

First thing I noticed was the older woman sitting on the couch watching TV and I guessed she was Lydia's mom. She seemed to noticed us and turned around.

"Oh hello Lydia I didn't know you were bringing company." She said getting up and smiling at me.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Spencer, Spencer Robinson." I greeted shaking her hand. I wanted to make a good first impression with my girlfriend's mom.

"Nice to meet to Spencer." Mrs. Martin said shaking my hand.

"Mother this is my boyfriend Spencer. Spencer this is my mom." Lydia said introducing the two of us.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The older woman asked.

"Oh no thank you I'm fine." I answered before Lydia took my hand and led me up upstairs. We went into her bedroom and she closed the door.

"Your room..it's...plain." I said not being able to describe it.

"I was thinking of adding more color to the walls." She mused holding her hand up to her chin.

"Nah it's fine the way it is." I said stretching my arms making my bones pop.

"I was going to do this with Allison but you can help too." Lydia said opening her closet and pulling out a few shirts.

"Tell me which one of these would look good on me for our double date." The redhead across form me said.

"Uhm the blue one." I said.

"I like that one too, glad to see we have common taste in clothes." She said going back into her closet.

"I was just going to wear my gray and white hoody, some blue jeans, and my white Adidas." I said shrugging my shoulders. I always looked good so I could pull of anything

"Don't you have Mr. Adrian?" Lydia asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah I have that class with you and the rest of our friends." I answered.

"I wouldn't consider Stiles my friend, but seeing as your his friend then I'll probably be hanging out with him now too." My girlfriend said.

"Stiles is a really funny guy, he's kinda weird and I think he's taking medication, but other than that he's cool." I said. Lydia turned to look at me.

"I'm picking out my outfit Spencer, now what do you want to do?" She asked smirking at me.

"Uhm I don't know we could watch some..." And I trailed off realizing what she was hinting towards. I stood up, taking her hand and pulling us onto the bad and slowly began kissing her. Lydia began kissing me back as she laid on top of me. I trailed my hands down her body and she put her arms around my neck. Suddenly I could feel my phone ringing and I sighed into the kiss. Ignoring the phone, I slid my tongue into Lydia's mouth however the ringing seemed to get louder.

"God dammit." I grumbled breaking away from Lydia and taking my phone out of my pocket and seeing it was John calling me.

"John what do you want?" I said pissed off he had interrupted us.

"Oh were you doing something important?" He asked coyly answering my question with another question.

"Yeah you kinda were." I muttered but I knew he heard me.

"Anyway Spencer I have someone at the house I'd like you to meet." My vampire guardian said.

"Can't I meet them later?" I whined not wanting to leave Lydia's house

"No." He said before hanging up. I sighed and looked at my girlfriend who was laying next to me.

"We'll have to continue another time, I have to go home." I said.

"It's okay Spencer." Lydia said pulling me into another kiss. This one however was a goodbye kiss as she then broke away from me.

"I'll text you." I said getting up and exiting her room.

"Okay." I heard her call as I walked down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Martin." I said and she returned my goodbye.

Exiting the Martin's house, I immediately headed in the direction I guessed was my house. Whoever was at the house better be very fucking important for me to have to stop making out with Lydia. Damn John is such a cock block. Okay I got tired of walking so I decided to start running, taking cover in the woods so no one would see me. With my high vampire running speeds I made it to my house soon. I opened the front door and saw John and that creepy ass vampire guy.

"Spencer nice of you to join us." He called out.

"Spencer this is Iancu, a member of my coven who I met while I lived in Romania." John said.

"Nice to meet you." I said halfheartedly sitting down in a creme colored love seat.

"Iancu is one of the most daring vampires I have ever met, he is constantly trying to overcame our common weaknesses." John said.

"I can stand holy water now." Iancu said smirking at me. Ouch, that shit really hear. It felt like putting your hand in boiling water. Well a human putting their hand in boiling water.

"When is the rest of your coven getting here?" I asked curiously.

"They should be here in about a week, I can't wait for you to meet them." John answered.

"Oh he'll absolutely adore Cosmina." Iancu said laughing and John laughed along with him. I wonder why they were laughing.

"Anyway Spencer it's time to do some training." My "father" said causing me to sigh.

"I thought I was done learning." I whined.

"Theirs always more to learn my boy." Iancu said enthusiastically.

"Fine, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"You still need to learn how to defend yourself. Seeing as we are now in a town that has a Alpha Werewolf I'm going to teach you how to fight them." John said standing up. "You have three minutes to find a secluded location."

"Wait what?" I asked not getting what he said. Iancu pointed to the clock and chuckled at me .

I quickly ran out the house and dashed into the forest running fast as I could. Then wind blew strongly against my face as I kept running constantly making turns and trying to find a safe spot. After a few minutes I stopped and crouched behind a log. I scanned the area and saw nothing so I assumed I was safe. My highly sensitive ears heard a branch snapping and I turned in the direction of the noise. Seeing nothing I immediately knew John and probably Iancu were around here somewhere. I could never beat John in a training match so I had to stay on guard. I could feel air rushing towards me and I threw my arm up to block a downwards strike and quickly crouched to the ground to dodge a roundhouse kick from behind. Everything was happening extremely fast and I could barely keep up. I tossed Iancu over my shoulder and he tucked and rolled then got right back up. John grabbed me by my shirt and tossed me into the air, my back hitting a tree branch making it snap and fall to the ground. In mid-fall, I faced the tree and stabbed my nails into the bark catching myself. I then did a awesome back-flip from 20 feet in the air and landed on the ground. I didn't even have time to feel bad ass before Iancu attacked me with a flurry of punches. I only countered a few but several got past and hit me in the chest. Damn, Iancu was definitely strong. I crouched to the ground and did a sweep kick knocking him over and moved out the way as John punched the spot I just was a few seconds ago.

My vampire guardian smirked at me and held both his arms halfway up as if he was going to wrestle with me. I sighed at this and copied his position. Suddenly we flitted towards each other and began slamming each other into the ground. What we were doing was called "flit fighting" and it was basically using flitting to fight someone. If you looked at me and John you would see our bodies blurry and we were moving fast than the sound of our bodies colliding. After 5 minutes I collapsed and John pinned me to the ground.

"You managed longer than before , good job Spencer." He said smiling.

"I hate doing that." I said taking a deep breath between every word. John helped me stand up and Iancu gave me a congratulatory pat on the back and I cringed in pain. I could barely stand so John flitted with me holding onto him back to our house and Iancu followed us. I fell down onto the couch once we got home and almost fell asleep before Iancu poured ice cold water on my face.

"Ugh what was that for?" I grumbled out still tired.

"You must fight the strain on your body Spencer me boy and keep moving!" Iancu said loudly.

"Spencer isn't as daring as you are Iancu, some of us need our rest." John said and I guessed he was also kinda tired from practice. I could see Iancu pout in disappointment and then he sighed sitting down.

"Well there is always tomorrow." He said.

"Is he serious?" I asked John.

"Iancu constantly trains to improve himself, he has to be one of the physically strongest vampires I know." John explained.

"Spencer let me tell you of the time I climbed a volcano while wrestling Kodiak Bears." Iancu began and sometime during that story I fell asleep.

-line break-

So the next day I was getting ready for my double date and Scott was over at my house. I had thrown a bunch of clothes out my closet looking for the best thing to wear. Scott was laying on my bed most likely texting Allison. I took of the shirt I had on revealing a white undershirt before putting on a blue and gray muscle shirt I had bought from Macy's and then slipped on blue jeans. Scott saw that I had finished dressing and looked me up and down.

"That's what your wearing?" He asked.

"Yeah I decided to go to Macy's since everyone seems to shop there." I muttered looking in my closet and getting out a navy blue New York Yankees hat and putting it on. Go Yankees. Making sure I had my wallet in my pocket I looked at my phone I read the text Lydia had sent me.

"Okay they're at the Hill Bowling Lanes over there by that ice cream place." I said quickly replying to the text and putting my phone away.

"How are we going to get there?" Scott asked.

"I know how, but I'm not going to like it." I grumbled exiting my room and walking downstairs.

I saw John who was preparing some dinner for him and Iancu who had left a while ago to get something from the store.

"John I need to use one of your other cars." I muttered.

"Okay I'll let you use a spare car and since your going on a date you won't have to owe me." John said surprising me.

"Yes, thank you!" I said my spirits lifting up.

"Okay which one do you want?" He asked.

"The Chrysler Crossfire." I said. I loved that car.

John reached under the cabinet and pulled out a key ring which had a single key on it.

'Don't scratch it, be home before the A.M, make sure to use protection, and I want the tank full when you bring it back." He said and I nodded, catching the key as he tossed it at me.

"Fuck yeah let's go Scott." I said grinning running down a small flight of stairs that led to the garage.

Scott marveled at the four cars had in the garage. John had a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot of money. He invested his money in several banks in over the years he was alive it grew and grew until he was extremely wealthy. If you glanced at our house you'd probably think we were medium high class but if John wanted to, me and him could be living in a mansion.

The prized 2005 Chrysler Crossfire was my favorite out of John's cars due to the fact he let me edit it once he had taken to the shop. It was a bad ass metallic silver, had two vents on the hood of the car, skirts on the side, the rims weren't fancy or anything, black tinted windows that were borderline legal, several designs on the side and of course, a white Yankees symbol on the trunk. The interior had black seats and the meters on the driver's side all glowed neon white. Overall, this car was the shit.

"How can you guy's afford this?" Scott asked as I unlocked the car and he got in the passenger seat.

"Being practically immortal has it's benefits." Was all I side before I started up car and revved the engine. The garage door in front of us opened and I looked in the rear view mirrors to see John standing next to the button. I pulled out of the garage before driving off towards the bowling place. Scott tuned the radio and stopped when he heard a Skrillex song playing. I turned the volume up and I bet the entire neighborhood could hear the song. After a while of driving we arrived at the bowling lane the same time Lydia and Allison did. I rolled down the windows to see Lydia staring at me.

"You say you don't have a car and you arrive in a supped up "To Fast, To Furious" mobile." She said and I smirked.

"It's not mine babe." I said getting out of the car and Scott did the same, then I remembered to lock the doors.

"Hey." The werewolf said to Allison and she smiled at him.

"Okay let's do some bowling." I said wrapping my arm around Lydia's shoulder and walking into Hills Bowling Lane. We got a lane, me and Scott paying for everything as it was the right this to do and Allison was the first to bowl. She got a spare and then it was Scott's turn. I chuckled as he got a gutter ball. Lydia went and she got a strike. Okay so my turn, I concentrated and rolled the bowling bowl down the aisle and missing every pin, damn.

"You two aren't so good at this." Lydia said.

"Yeah Scott I thought you were good at bowling." I teased.

"You aren't a pro either Spencer." He said.

"Okay let's make this a competition between Spencer and Scott." Lydia said walking behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"If you win, I'll reward you later on." She seductively whispered in my ear , my face heating up. I looked over to Scott and saw Allison whispering in his ear, a large grin appearing on his face. I guess the game was on. Allison had the guy at the counter reset the score board and I was first up. I rolled the ball harder than before knocking down all the pins. I smirked as I took my sit next to Lydia and she smiled at me. Scott went and I knew he was using his werewolf strength when he got a strike That's how our game went, both of us getting strike and once during Scott's turn I whistled loudly messing him up and making him get a gutter ball. Then during my turn he fucking shouted my name throwing me off and making me completely miss the pins.

"Okay that was so on purpose." I said as I took my seat.

"Don't hate the player , hate the game." Scott said smirking.

"Oh your cool." I said playfully hitting him on the shoulder. The game turned to be a tie and I grumbled at this knowing I wasn't going to get my "prize" from Lydia. Allison gave Scott a short peck on the lips and he smiled. I also got a kiss from Lydia and when we broke away she grabbed me by my collar and pulled me closer.

"Well you didn't lose, so I guess you can get a constellation prize." She whispered before turning and walking away.

So yeah the double date was cool, me and Scott said our goodbyes to our girlfriends and then we left. I dropped him off at his house before driving back home. I put the Crossfire in the garage and walked into the house. Iancu was in the kitchen and he smiled at me.

"Spencer my boy, your just in time to try my special Romanian dish." He chuckled at me. I was too happy to protest.

**AN:And that's a wrap, the finale was epic. So I'm guessing Lydia and Jackson are getting back together which means...Spencer and Lydia are going to break up. I don't want to change the story too much and keep them together. So who should he be paired up with? Amber? How bout Erica? I'll let you guys decide. Or he can just stay single, it's up to you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Teen Wolf **

Okay so it was late at night. I was running through the forest hoping to catch me a bite to drink. The forest air was just right, not to cold were I noticed it. The fall leaves crunched under my feet as I moved swiftly looking for any potential deer that I could suck the blood from. The forest was dead, and I was undead and hungry. Letting out a sigh I checked the time on my phone and was about to head back to the house when I heard a howl rip through the air, It was faint, but I could still hear it. And this wasn't a normal wolf howl, this was a supernatural werewolf howl.

Due to my curious nature and against better judgment I began running in the direction of the howl. I really hoped it wasn't the Alpha cause I wasn't feeling like getting my ass kicked again. Soon I left the safe closure of the forest and was in town. I decided to run atop buildings and came across a dimly lit street. Looking to my right I saw none other than my werewolf buddy Scott.

"Scott, over here!" I loudly whispered. He turned his head to me then crab walked over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll explain later, but who are those two people on the road?" I asked.

"One of them is Allison's dad, I don't know the blonde." Scott answered.

"Maybe his sister." I mused rubbing my chin.

"Whoever was shot with that bullet has 24 hours to live." I heard the woman say and I know Scott heard her too.

"Did she shoot you?" I asked.

"No, maybe she shot the Alpha." Scott answered

"Yeah hopefully, damn hunters need to do something right."I grumbled turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked following me.

"Going back home to take a shower, I smell like outdoors and not the fresh kind." I said and began jogging. My jog broke into a high speed run as I dashed home. I got there soon and scaled the side of the house, going into my bedroom through my window. Landing on my bed, I took my shoes off and cracked my neck. I heard a knock at my door before John entered.

"So you went to the howl?" John asked

"Yeah, it was the older werewolf, not Scott or the Alpha." I said sitting on my bed.

"Spencer, I want you to be careful, I know that there are hunters in this town. However, they do not know we are here." My "father" said leaning against the wall

"I know,I know. I'm not a little kid." I grumbled.

"Another one of my coven members will be arriving tomorrow, so look nice." John said before turning and walking out of my room. I changed into some sleep clothes before crawling under the covers. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

-line break-

School had just ended and I was ready to go home and take a nap. Stiles said he'd give me a ride home so I was getting to ready to climb in the back of the jeep. Suddenly Stiles saw Derek collapse in front of his jeep. Scott crouched next to Derek asking him why he wasn't healing. I could see Derek's wrist and it looked very disgusting.

"Derek buddy you look horrible, did you eat breakfast?" I asked smirking as I hefted him into the jeep I sat next to him and shifted my body as it was very uncomfortable in the back of Stile's jeep. Stiles pulled out of the school's parking lot and began driving away.

"Ugh Derek smells like dying dog." I complained.

"Shut...up." I heard Derek mutter.

"Yeah there's no lamps to throw at me now." I laughed.

"If I wasn't in this situation...I'd rip your throat out ." Derek said glaring at me

"Don't make me come back there and separate you two." Stiles said.

"Sorry mom." I muttered checking the time on my phone.

"Scott...go to Allison's house and get the bullet. It's Wolfs Bane." Derek said sounding weak.

"Alright don't die." Scott said as Stiles stopped the car a block away from Allison's house and let Scott get out. Scott closed the door and I climbed into the passenger seat as Stiles began driving again.

"Stiles how does it feel being the chaperone of the group?" I asked.

"I'll make you walk." He said causing me to chuckles.

"Smart ass." I mumbled before my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID to see a unknown number.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Spencer it's Amber I need to talk to you." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"How did you get my number?" I asked

"John gave it to me, he's a very good cook by the way." She said and I could hear said vampire talking in the background.

"Okay I'm on my way." I said before hanging up. "I got to go home."

"Great I get to have Derek all by myself." Stiles said sarcastically and I patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I'll be back...maybe." I said exiting the car and running into the woods. As I traveled to my house I couldn't help but wonder what Amber wanted to talk about. I also wondered how her Typhoid was, maybe she was fighting it. I soon got to my house and this time entered through the front door, it being unlocked. In my living room playing cards was Amber, Iancu, and some lady I've never seen before. She was dressed like a gypsy, long silk dress and she even wore a veil over her mouth. Her dress was um revealing, showing of her well endowed body and I tried not to stare.

"Oh Spencer finally your here, we need a fifth player." John said

"Okay but who is she?" I asked nodding my head towards the woman. She got up from her chair and waltzed over to me.

"I am...Cosmina." She said and now I noticed the strong, sweet scent she had on her. She held out her hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"This is Cosmina, the third member of my coven." John said.

"Spencer had told me so much about you, you are good looking for your age." She said causing me to blush.

"Uh thank you." I muttered looking at the ground.

"Spencer can I talk to you upstairs?" Amber asked, her voice light and soft.

"Sure let's go to my room." I answered, walking upstairs and Amber following me.

I opened the door and let Amber walk in first and closed it behind us. She sat down in my computer chair and spun around in it childishly. Amber looked over my room and smiled. My room was medium size, white walls covered in baseball posters and jerseys.

"Alright so what did you want to talk about." I asked before taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper that was on my dresser.

"I want to be a vampire." The girl across from me said causing me to spit out the drink that was in my mouth.

"Wait you want what?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"I, want to be a vampire." Amber repeated.

"Why?" I said sitting down on my bed.

"The Typhoid...it's killing me. I'm tired of all the hospital visits. I can't even dance anymore." Amber said and I could see a tear slide down her cheek. I frowned sadly at this. Unlike with werewolf's, you didn't have to be an Alpha to give someone the bite. The venom needed was in all vampire's fangs. If she became a vampire she would be completely healed of any diseases.

"Why do you want me to do it, why not John?" I asked tired of repeatedly ask questions.

"John told me that once your bitten by a vampire you become apart of their coven. I want to be your first coven member." Amber said absolutely determined.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said hesitantly as Amber sat next to me, exposing her neck to me. I leaned in, my fangs extending slightly from my mouth. The tip of my vampire teeth touched her neck and she shuddered at the feeling. In a instant, I plunged my teeth into her neck and Amber let out a gasp. I could taste the blood in her neck and instead of sucking I pushed the venom from my teeth. Amber let out a moan and I wrapped my arms around her body, enjoying the taste of her neck. For a moment I sucked blood from her neck and it tasted sweet, made me miss the taste of human blood.

"Spencer, don't overdue it." I could hear John say in my ear.

My eyes widened before took my fangs from Amber's neck and jumped back across the room, breathing heavily. Her body collapsed on the bed as her body shook from the venom now running through her body. I stepped forward wanting to help but John held me back I watched the process wondering if this was what I looked like when I was turned by John. Slowly Amber sat up, her eyes a lighter shade than they were before. She opened her mouth, running her tongue along her new vampire fangs. She held her hand up, flexing her limb popping the bones in her limb.

"You having fun?" I asked smirking

"I feel as if I've been reborn."Amber said. "Completely healthy." 

"Yeah I felt that way too." I said. "You are the very first member of my coven, I guess that means I'm going to have to turn others."

"Yes because Spencer you are no longer apart of my coven. You've grown up, branched off and started your own." John said patting me on the back, sounding sad.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm leaving you." I said and John chuckled before exiting my room.

Amber stood and did a graceful spin on the tip of her right foot. I clapped at this.

"I haven't been able to do that for awhile." She said smiling and then jumping out my window. I looked out and watched as she did two back flips and landed perfectly on the ground. I hopped out after her and landed next to her.

"That was nice but watch where you do it, you don't want someone driving past and you exposing us." I reprimanded.

"Sorry." I heard her whisper.

"Well I was suppose to help Stiles and Scott but I have to teach you the basics. " I said before turning towards the forest. "Try and keep up."

As soon as I finished speaking I dashed full speed into the woods. I heard her say something before she ran after me and I decided to jump into the trees. I hopped off the branches and swung as if I were an acrobat . However, Amber seemed to be better than me at this, her gymnastic training helping her in this situation. The new vampire got in front of me and I growled putting on more speed, jumping off the tree and running on the ground were I was more comfortable. I looked above me and saw Amber jumping from tree to tree, doing spins in between trees and giggling. I picked me a nice sized rock and chucked it at her, Amber twisting at the last second to avoid it. She fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

"Alright enough playing around. First I'll teach you how smell out your prey. Since your now a vampire, your sense of smell has heightened past normal human standards. At first it's kinda of overwhelming and when trying to find a certain target you have to be able to differentiate the scents." I explained.

"Okay what does deer smell like?" Amber asked.

"It's hard to describe, I'll help you with your first one then you'll do it on your own." I said smelling the air again and remembering the scent of the deer.

"There are three about 100 yards from us, come on." I said before taking off towards our dinner. Amber ran behind me and this time she was able to keep up. I stopped once I got close to the deer, hiding behind a tree so they wouldn't see me.

"We are faster than deer but they are tricky to catch sometimes. Climb up the tree and drop down on them, that should be easy for you." I whispered and my underling nodded. Ha underling, I liked the sound of that. Anyway Amber climbed high above the deer and once I nodded at her she dropped from above our prey. At the same time I quickly rushed and tackled one of the deer to the ground grab its head and twisting it brutally to the side. Amber had fallen on two of them and held them to the ground.

"Alright kill them." I said. She looked at me her eyes widening.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Kill them so you can drink." I said simply.

"But they're so innocent, I'll feel inhumane." Amber said causing me to face palm.

"Of course you'll feel inhumane your a vampire. Just snap it's neck so it doesn't feel any pain." I said

Her lip quivered and then she put her hands around the deer's neck, and in one quick motion jerking it to the side and killing it. She then watched me as I traced my finger along the other one's neck before finding a blood vessel and cutting it open, allowing the crimson liquid to seep. I leaned forward, latching my mouth onto it's neck and began sucking the blood from it's body. Amber did the same thing and coughed violently when she first drank the blood.

"It taste bitter." She said frowning.

"That's your taste buds talking, after a while you'll love the taste of blood." I said chuckling. She reminded me of myself when I had first turned into a vampire Amber leaned back down to the deer's neck and began drinking it's blood again. After several seconds she pulled away.

"Okay I'm done." Amber said standing up.

"Okay now that you know how to hunt it's time you defend yourself." I said and without warning I swung my arm almost slashing Amber's throat out. She jumped away and looked at me surprised.

"You almost killed me!" She cried.

"I know, you have to learn to defend yourself." I said attacking her again.

I threw a punch at her chest and she leaned to the side but couldn't move when I kicked her in her ankle. She winced and we both heard bone crack but I continued. I grabbed her shoulders and tossed her into a tree behind me. Her body hit the tree with a "thud" and she fell to the ground but caught her self. I ran at her attacking her again slashing at her with my claws. She used her wrist to knock my attacks aside but I slashed through her sleeve leaving a scratch. I did a sweep kick and while she was falling I grabbed her leg and swung her around before letting go. She flew and was about to hit a tree before she twisted and landed on all fours. Okay she was starting to get better at this. I charged at Amber , swinging my arm at her neck. She ducked and then slashed at my stomach tearing my shirt. I took my shirt off and tossed it to the side revealing my torso to Amber and she blushed. I ran at her and tried a roundhouse kick but grabbed my leg and stopped me. I swung my other at her and was supporting myself using my right arm. Amber stopped my leg again and then tried to kick my hand that was holding me up. I freed myself from her landing on all fours and then jumped several feet away from her.

"Okay your doing good so far, using your gymnastic stuff can help you in a fight. Your pretty flexible and limber." I praised and she smiled.

"Alright what's next?" Amber asked walking towards me.

"Well that's all the training I can think of for now so I guess we can go help Stiles and Derek." I said taking out my phone and calling Stiles.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Stiles where are you?" I asked.

"At the veterinarian's, hurry Derek isn't looking so good." Stiles said.

"Alright I'm on my way." I said before ending the call and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay they're at the vet's, hand me my shirt and then follow me." I instructed.

Amber gave me my shirt which I put on then began running towards town and she followed. I knew the veterinarian's was somewhere on the main street and if it wasn't I'd use my sense of smell to find the place. It was full of dogs including Derek it shouldn't be that hard to find. So me and my underling vampire running swiftly , I inhaled deeply trying to see if I could pick up anything. I couldn't smell anything so I guess I'd rely on my sense of hearing. I concentrated and tried to block everything else out. After a few moments I could hear several dogs barking and I guess that's where the vet was. I put on more speed moving faster hurrying up hoping Derek hadn't killed Stiles or worse, Derek had died. Then again Derek dying wouldn't really be a bad of thinking. Well, I guess he was an okay guy. Anyway me and Amber made it to the animal hospital and I entered through the front door.

"Damn Derek your arm looks disgusting." I said.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time,Spencer you have to cut my arm off." Derek said."Who is she?"

"Oh this is Amber, Amber this is Derek he's like on his period 24/7 so watch out ." I answered and Derek glared at me with all the hate he could muster.

"Hi Stiles." She said smiling at him.

"Uhm hey Amber." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Alright Spencer cut my arm off." Derek said wrapping some kind of strap around his forearm. Stiles gave me the little saw thing on I cut it on. Just as it was about to touch Derek's arm Scott burst through the door.

"You have great timing Scott my friend." I said wiping my forehead.

"I got the bullet." Scott said handing the small object to Derek,however he passed out and dropped it. Stiles cursed and tried to wake Derek up. I grabbed the older werewolf by his collar punched him in the jaw waking him up. Scott got the bullet and then Derek burned it, spreading the ashes on his wound.

"Weird ass werewolf magic." I muttered and Amber nodded.

"I'll be better now." Derek said.

"Your so lucky you have friends like us." I said smirking

"I'm not dying anymore Spencer." Derek growled taking a step towards me. Amber got in between us and hissed at him, her fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I got my own coven now." I said. "It's alright Amber he won't try anything."

Amber backed away glaring at Derek and stood next to me.

"You turned Amber into a vampire?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah she needed it, so I gave her the bite." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway guys I'm heading home and eat some Pasta so later." I said turning and exiting with Amber following me. While I running home I began thinking about Lydia. I haven't talked to her in a while I took out my phone and texted her. A few moments later she had text me back and it said "Let's hang out at my house later ." I texted back "Okay" and put my phone back into my pocket, seeing that we had arrived at my house. I turned to Amber.

"Can I stay at your house for a while?" She asked.

"Sure but why?" I asked as I unlocked the front door.

"I just don't want to go home yet." She said, the two of us entering the house.

Cosmina and Iancu were playing a card game and seemed to be arguing about something and John was cooking in the kitchen. I closed the door behind me as Amber went to the two squabbling vampires and I went into the kitchen cause I was hungry as hell. John seemed to be boiling some pasta in a pot while chopping vegetables on a wooden cutting board. I opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on. Grabbing two oranges I closed it with my foot and exited the kitchen, going to the living room and siting on the couch. Peeling my orange I reflected on my day. I turned someone into a vampire, I kinda helped save someone's life, and I met another vampire. The week has been good so far, that mean's tomorrow is gonna be terrible.

**AN: And that's it. I know this chapter was shorter than the last two but don't worry, I'll try and make the next chapter the longest. So Spencer has gained his first coven member. He'll gain several more later on. They'll all be OC's of course. If you want you can submit a OC for his coven and I might add them. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Teen Wolf**

So me and Lydia, my beautiful girlfriend were in front of the video store trying to figure out what we were going to watch. It was kinda late at night and we were in her car since I didn't have a car, damn Alpha. I zipped up my white hoodie with black stars all over it and sighed.

"Alright so what are we watching?" I asked.

"I already to you babe I want to watch The Notebook." Lydia said stubbornly.

"What is so fascinating about that movie?" I asked confused.

"You'll see when we watch it together." She said. "Now go get it."

"Alright." I said sighing and exiting the car, going inside the video store.

It was dimly lit and surprisingly big. I looked around and noticed I was the only customer in the store. Hell, I was the only person in the store. Browsing the shelves I found The Notebook and next to it was Final Destination. Grabbing the movies, I walked up to the counter and behind it saw the corpse of the clerk with his throat slashed out. I was immediately on guard, my claws coming out of my fingers dropping the movies to the ground. Hearing a noise, I turned to see none other than the fucking Alpha werewolf staring at me. I rolled to the side avoiding it's slash at my chest and then shoulder rammed it. The monster snarled at me picking me up and tossing me into one of the stands, causing a domino effect and making my back hurt. Okay now I was pissed off. I flitted towards the Alpha and slammed it into the ground hissing at the werewolf. It kicked me in the chest sending me into the air and turned, running out of the store. I hit the wall and slid to the floor. Damnit, that really hurt. I groaned as I stood up and walked out the front door, Lydia seeing me and running to my side.

"Spencer what the hell happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry about,just call the police. The cashier is dead but I found the movie." I said feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked as she took out her phone.

"I'm fine, stay here." I said smelling something of the top of the building. I quickly around to the side of the store before quickly scailing the building. On the roof I saw Scott and Derek.

"Where the hell were you guys?" I asked angrily. "While you two were out playing Pack-mates I just fought the Alpha,_ again _and I lost _again."_

"Calm down Spencer we just got here." Scott said.

"Of course the Alpha is going to attack you every chance it has, your a vampire." Derek said. "A werewolves natural enemy." 

"Okay have we figured out who the hell the Alpha is?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Not even close. The Alpha is acting strange, werewolves aren't killers we're predators." Derek said before turning and walking away. I said goodbye to Scott and jumped off the side of the building. The ambulance and police had arrived now and I walked back over to Lydia's car. My girlfriend was talking to Sheriff Stilinsky who must have been Stiles father. Lydia noticed me.

"Spencer where have you been?" She asked.

"I had to use the bathroom." I lied and the two seemed to believe it.

"Aren't you one of Stiles friends?" Mr. Stilinsky asked.

"Yeah I was with him a few days ago." I said nodding.

"Well alright you two are free to go home, drive safe." The Sheriff said before walking away. I got into Lydia's car and she followed. As she started up the car and drove away I sighed. Damnit, I just remembered I forgot the movies. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Did you get the movies?" Lydia asked. Fuck.

"I kinda forgot to get them." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Lydia didn't say anything and I assumed she was mad at me. The drive to her house was silent except for radio playing. Once we got to her very large home she parked the car and I got out. Walking with Lydia to the front door, she unlocked it letting the two of us enter the house. Since she had already granted me permission to enter once I didn't have to ask again. We walked up to her bedroom and I closed the door behind us.

"Your lucky, I just remembered I have my own copy somewhere." I heard my girlfriend say.

"Okay where is it?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Look for it." Lydia said.

I stood up and looked around her room for the DVD. I looked on her dresser, under her school things but couldn't find it. I looked on her nightstand and it wasn't there either. I even looked in her fucking closet and couldn't find the stupid movie. I sighed irritated by this and sat back down on the bed.

"Did you check the DVD player?" Lydia asked smirking at me. I stood up and went to her TV where under it was a fancy DVD player. Cutting it on, I opened the tray and saw the disc for The Notebook. I closed the tray and cut the TV on where it showed the loading screen. Laying back down with Lydia, I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled with her. She smiled as the movie started playing. Okay so basically The Notebook was about an old man reading a story to a old lady in a nursing home. The story is about to young lovers named Noah and Allie, however they are separated by Allie's parents. Overall I didn't understand what was so great about this movie. Sometime during it Lydia fell asleep , her facing me and her arms wrapped around my body. Soon I fell asleep too.

-000-

I was woken up by my phone vibrating meaning I had gotten a text message. I quickly got my phone out my pocket and saw that it was a text message from Amber. It said "Come home." I put my phone away and tried to slip out of Lydia's hold. Her eyes opened and she noticed me.

"Baby where are you going?" She asked her voice sounding tired.

"I have to go home." I said quietly.

"Did you like the movie?" Lydia asked before letting out a cute yawn.

"Yeah it was great." I said before pulling her into a kiss. Lydia wrapped my arms around my neck before I regrettably pulled away. My girlfriend pouted and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Spencer." Lydia said before closing her eyes and going back to sleep

"Sweet dreams Lydia." I whispered climbing out of her window before back flipping off the roof like a boss. Landing on my feet perfectly, I began running in the direction of my house. After running for five minutes I was stopped when something whizzed past my head. What the hell? I picked the object up and saw that it was a cross bolt. Who the hell was doing archery at 2 in the morning? Another arrow was shot at me and I didn't even try and move as it harmlessly hit my arm and broke. If bullets didn't hurt me these arrows definitely wouldn't. I looked to my left to see several people in black jackets. They must be the Argents, the werewolf hunters. Dumb asses thought I was a werewolf. I couldn't let them catch me and know I was a vampire so I ran to my house but tried to run at the speed of a werewolf.

Soon I was at my house and saw none other than Amber sitting on my doorstep. I walked up to her and she hugged me catching me off guard.

"I missed you." I heard her mumble into my shoulder.

"I've been gone for like a day Amber." I said and she broke away from me.

"Ever since you gave me the bite I felt like I needed to be around you, like a instinct." Amber explained as I unlocked the door.

"It's a coven thing, once your apart of a coven they become your family." I said. John had taught me that.

"Who were you out with?" Amber said before smelling my shirt and smiling.

"Don't say anything." I said blushing, walking upstairs to my room and opening the door. I laid down on my bed and was surprised when Amber laid next to me.

"Amber I'm in a relationship." I muttered.

"I know, I won't try anything." I heard her say before she fell asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling sleep.

The next day school was boring as hell and I kept falling asleep in my classes. Currently I was in Mr. Harris class and well he wasn't keeping me wake at all. As I laid my head on the desk the teacher turned and saw me.

"Mr. Robinson is my class not interesting enough to keep you awake?" He asked.

"Well actually it's not." I said not in the mood for Mr. Harris.

"Well your detention after school should be interesting enough." The bastard said smirking.

"What when did I get a detention?" I cried out.

"Just now." He answered. I heard Stiles chuckle at me.

"Stiles laughed at me." I complained.

"Well then you can laugh at each other in detention." Mr. Harris said before turning back to the board.

"Wait what aw man." Stiles grumbled and then glared at me. I laughed and threw up the victory sign, proud of my little win. The rest of the day was boring. I went to Mr. Harris to get my detention done and sighed as I sat in his class. I laughed at Stiles who death glared me when I sat next to him.

"I'm in here cause of you." He said.

"It's not nice to laugh at others." I said innocently.

"No talking you two." Mr. Harris said.

"He talked to me first, I was just responding." I said.

"Responding is the same thing as talking, would you like to copy the definition 100x from a dictionary?" Mr. Harris asked and I gasped at him.

"You cant make me do that." I looked at Stiles. "Can he make me do that?"

"Yes it's one of the unfair , cruel perks of being a teacher." Stiles muttered.

"Quiet you two." Mr. Douche said smiling evilly.

The detention was only 30 minutes and time went by quickly so after it was over, I quickly left the building and headed towards Lydia's house to check on her. She wasn't at school today so I was concerned for her. Once I got there I knocked on the door and Mrs. Martin answered, smiling once she saw me.

"Why hello Spencer what brings you here?" She asked.

"I just came to check on Lydia." I said as Mrs. Martin let me in and I closed the door behind me.

"She's upstairs in her room, Lydia is a little woozy from the medication I gave her." My girlfriend's mom said as we went upstairs to Lydia's room. She opened the door and I saw Lydia laying on her bed.

"Lydia honey Spencer is here to see you." Mrs. Martin said.

"Spencer baby come here." The orange haired girl said groggily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Martin said before closing the door and I sat down next to Lydia.

"Hey you okay?" I asked rubbing my fingers through her hair.

"I'm perfectly fine." Lydia mumbled and I could tell she wasn't.

"That medicine really did a number on you." I said laughing quietly.

"Did you like The Notebook?" Lydia asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it was a nice movie, I don't usually watch romance flicks." I answered.

"That's good." She slurred and then sat up staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me." Lydia said and I obeyed, wrapping my arms around her body pulling her into a kiss.

Lydia kissed me back as I laid back on her fluffy pillows and she put her arms around my neck. Lydia moved her tongue over my teeth and I opened my mouth allowing her to slide her tongue into it. I moaned into the kiss she I grinded against her body and she did the same. I ran my hand down Lydia's sides and squeezed her hips. However I heard a cough and looked over to see Stiles standing at the doorway.

"Damnit every single time." I grumbled breaking away from Lydia who pouted at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Stiles is here." I said.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia asked causing me to laugh and Stiles sigh. My girlfriend laid her head back down and passed out, I turned to Stiles.

"You have horrible timing." I said.

"Sorry for interrupting you two swapping saliva with your hands all over her." He said causing me to glare at him.

"Well she is _my_ girlfriend Stiles." I said.

"Anyway I came to ask her if she remembered anything about the Alpha." The smaller teen said . I picked her phone up wondering if she had taken any pictures of the monster werewolf. I showed Stiles the video of the Alpha bursting through the video store window. I deleted it deciding it was best Lydia wasn't involved in this supernatural business.

"Okay well that's taken care of." I said rubbing my hands together and Stiles made a sound of agreement.

"Hey aren't parent teacher conferences tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah they are." Stiles answered.

"Great." I muttered walking downstairs and saying goodbye to Mrs. Martin before leaving the big home. Breaking into a slight run, I turned into the forest and headed home. My slight run turned into a a mild walk before I flitted towards my house. Almost instantly, I was there and I crashed into the the door cursing as I hit the ground. Iancu opened the door and looked at me.

"Spencer my boy why are you laying on the ground?" He asked.

"Oh just chilling." I grumbled struggling to stand up Iancu helped me into the house and I hobbled to the couch. Damnit I hate flitting.

"You need to work on flitting." John said sitting down next to me drinking a cup of tea.

"You need to work on not pointing out the obvious." I muttered.

"Did you say something." John asked looking at me.

"Parent teacher conference is tonight." I said.

"Okay I'll be there, it would nice to meet your teachers.." My guardian said and I heard someone walk down the stairs. I turned my head to see Amber who smiled at me.

"Hey Spencer do you like my new dress?" She asked doing a little twirl.

"Yeah its...frilly." I answered.

"I just bought it." She said giggling and sitting next to me.

"So Spencer since you now have your own coven there's some things I should tell you." John said catching my attention.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Vampires are very aristocrat-like. We have a queen and king and also we have rankings within our covens. The leader of the coven is known as the Elder, master of the coven. The Elder's underling's are suppose to follow him/her without any hesitation Below the Elder is the Sire, which is a Elder's right hand vampire or adviser. They are the closest next to the Elder and usually help with any problems they may have. Below the Sire is the Progency, the equivalent to a werewolf Beta. They are a normal vampire in the coven and follow under the Elder." John explained and I nodded.

"So I'm a Elder?" I asked.

Well technically not yet, since you can't have a coven with just two vampires. Once you become a Elder you'll be able to do special things normal vampires can't do." John said.

"So Spencer am I your Sire?" Amber asked.

"Yeah I trust you Amber so your my Sire." I said. "John who's your Sire?"

"Nicu, you'll meet him soon."John answered before turning back to the TV.

-Parent Teacher Conference With John-

"So how long have you lived in Beacon Hills?" Coach Finstock asked.

"Oh not that long, about month or so." John answered.

"Well Spencer is doing good in all his classes except for a C in Algebra." The Coach said.

"Yes he was never really good with numbers." John said chuckling.

"I noticed you didn't have the same last name as him, are you his adopted father?' Coach Finstock asked.

"Yes, yes I am." The vampire said.

"Well Spencer has been doing fine in school." The lacrosse coach said shaking hands with John, the two men going outside to the front of the school and seeing a crowd had formed.

"What's wrong?" Coach Finstock asked.

"A wild animal is on the loose." A teacher answered.

"Hey John how was it?" I asked my guardian .

"You should work on your Algebra."John said before lowering his voice. "What kind of animal is it?"

"I don't think it's a werewolf." I muttered before things went crazy.

I saw Scott save Allison from getting hit by a car and Mr. Stilinsky get hit by another car. Damn cars everywhere. A long figure ran towards the crowd and Mr. Argent pulled out his gun, shooting the animal. I saw that is was a mountain lion, not a werewolf.

"Didn't know mountain lions lived in California." I mumbled.

**AN: Okay and that's the end of this chapter. This one was also short, not a lot of things I could fit in here. Sorry guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so here's the OC form for Spencer's coven members. I'm going to make most of them so I'll only be accepting a few.**

**Name:**

**Age: 16 or 17**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**How they meet Spencer: This part isn't necessary if you don't say how they do then I'll make something up.**

**Why they want to be a Vampire:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**How they feel towards other werewolves/hunters:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Okay that's all.**


End file.
